Vegas Wedding
by wind scarlett
Summary: Mamori tidak menyangka ajakan Hiruma di malam Valentine itu berubah menjadi malam tak terlupakan seumur hidupnya. "Manajer Sialan, apa kau mau menjadi manajer pribadiku, untuk selamanya?"
1. Vegas Wedding

**Catatan**: Kayaknya dari dulu nggak bakat bikin kisah canon, yah, kisah kali ini bisa dibilang setengah canon sih. Karena masih ada sisa materi yang gagal dipakai dari kisah sebelumnya (_She is my lovely stripper_), ditulis aja deh. Tapi ini bukan produk gagal loh. Kisah kali ini dipersembahkan untuk para penggemar Mamori-Hiruma, terutama yang suka lemon. Asyik juga kalau dibuat seri, tapi liat nanti aja deh. Kalau sempat tinggalkan komentar ya! ^.^

**Vegas Wedding**

**Disclaimer**: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hujan turun lebat di hari itu, kala langit tengah berwarna oranye dan jalanan seolah dipenuhi oleh ribuan kristal perak yang menyala dengan indah. Mendadak payung yang dipegang oleh Anezaki Mamori terjatuh, ia sangat kaget mendengar permintaan yang diucapkan oleh Hiruma Yoichi, sang kapten Klub _Football_ Deimon. Hatinya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang. Hiruma hanya tersenyum nakal melihat reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh gadis manis itu.

"Tapi, Hiruma-_kun_… semuanya sudah diputuskan…" Mamori terbata-bata menjawab permintaan Hiruma. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di SMA Swasta Deimon, Mamori berencana untuk tinggal di Amerika bersama keluarganya. Semuanya telah diatur baik mulai dari universitas, fakultas, tempat tinggal, dan bahkan ia sudah mempelajari buku-buku yang kelak akan ia butuhkan. _Bisa-bisanya pria egois yang satu itu seenaknya memerintah dirinya…_

"Manajer Sialan, jangan berani-berani pergi ke tempat sulit kujangkau. Tetaplah di Jepang, tetaplah di sisiku."

Mamori menggigit bibirnya. "Mana bisa aku memutuskan untuk tinggal? Lagipula…"

Hiruma tidak mempedulikan sanggahan yang ia berikan. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam, "apa kau mau tinggal di sana, Manajer Sialan? Katakan yang sejujurnya…"

"Hiruma-_kun_…"

Sebenarnya Mamori sangat ingin tetap tinggal di Jepang. Ia sangat tidak mau berpisah dengan semua teman-temannya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan _Pastry Kariya Cream_. Dan hal paling membuatnya sedih adalah berpisah dengan Hiruma. Betapa pun seringnya ia menyangkal perasaan hatinya, ia tetap menyukai pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau kau mau tinggal di sana, aku takkan memaksamu. Tapi kalau kau mau tetap tinggal di sini, aku akan membantumu."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Hiruma terdengar bagaikan cahaya dalam kegelapan di dalam mimpinya. Seakan-akan Mamori sudah lama menunggu Hiruma mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia mengangguk samar.

"Iya, aku sangat ingin tinggal di sini," Mamori berkata dengan pelan, menatap Hiruma dengan kedua mata birunya yang indah. "Aku ingin tetap bersamamu."

Hiruma tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang jujur dari mulut gadis itu. Di saat yang sama, untuk pertama kalinya Mamori menyadari sisi lain yang baru ia sadari dari Hiruma. Pria itu memiliki senyuman yang hangat.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Lapangan _football_ Universitas Saikyoudai begitu luas dibandingkan dengan lapangan _football_ Deimon. Suasana asri yang indah di tengah pepohonan dan angin semilir yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi di antara dedaunan terkadang membuat hati Mamori menjadi begitu tenteram. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak merasakan kedamaian seperti itu.

"MANAJER SIALAN!" Terdengar panggilan yang membuat hatinya seakan berhenti berdetak. "DASAR LAMBAN! KITA HARUS BERGEGAS KE UNIVERSITAS ENMA! AYO CEPAT NAIK KE ATAS!"

Mamori langsung memandang jip khusus buatan Takekura yang didesain khusus untuk berkemah, yang baru saja dibeli oleh Hiruma. Hanya ada satu kursi untuk pengemudi, dan sudah diduduki oleh Hiruma. _Kalau tidak salah Hiruma telah memintanya untuk naik ke atas?_

"Hiruma-_kun_? Kau memintaku untuk naik ke atas?" Mamori berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa? Kau mau duduk di pangkuanku sampai ke sana, hah?" Hiruma bertanya dengan senyum nakal yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepada Mamori. Entah kenapa senyum itu hari ini terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Hiruma _memang_ menyebalkan.

"Cepat naik, tunggu apa lagi? Kita sudah terlambat!" Hiruma kembali memerintah dirinya.

Mamori hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga di atas jip tersebut. Apa boleh buat, ia sendiri yang menginginkan untuk terus berada di sisi Hiruma. Nyaris setahun lalu ayahnya batal dimutasikan ke New York dan mendapat kenaikan pangkat di Jepang. Mendadak ia mendapat panggilan dari Universitas Saikyoudai dan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh sampai S2. Pembeli rumahnya pun entah kenapa membatalkan transaksi jual-beli. Ayah dan ibunya sangat terkejut dengan semua kejadian-kejadian yang agak ganjil tersebut. Mungkin hanya Mamori yang menyadari bahwa semua itu perbuatan gila Hiruma.

"Ya~ha~!" Hiruma tersenyum penuh semangat, lalu segera tancap gas ke lokasi. "Pertandingan selanjutnya pasti menyenangkan!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Mamori menatap tumpukan surat cinta yang berjatuhan dari dalam lokernya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, terutama pada hari-hari menjelang Valentine. Besok memang perayaan cinta kasih yang sudah dinanti-nanti oleh banyak pasangan kekasih, maupun para insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

_Apa memang harus terus seperti ini?_ Mamori mendesah dengan pasrah. Rasanya hatinya sudah lelah. Ia lelah menunggu Hiruma.

"Wah, wah, lagi-lagi menumpuk, ya?" Otohime tersenyum manis di samping Mamori. "Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang, Mamori-_san_?"

Mamori segera mengumpulkan surat-surat merah jambu yang berjatuhan itu dan mengambil kantong kertas dari dalam tasnya, lalu memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kantong. Ia tersenyum pelan. "Hmmm, bukannya aku tidak senang sih, tapi…"

"Bakar saja semuanya," Hiruma muncul entah dari mana lalu langsung membakar tas yang berisi semua surat cinta itu dengan _flame thrower_-nya. "Tsk, ini pasti perbuatan para bocah-bocah baru sialan itu. Akan kuajarkan sesuatu yang menarik kepada mereka."

Mamori langsung menarik kemeja putih Hiruma. "Jangan, sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka, Hiruma-_kun_!"

Hiruma menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti oleh Mamori. Sering Hiruma menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu, menyala dan membakar sesuatu dalam dirinya. Mamori langsung melengos ke sisi lain.

"Jangan salah mengerti, tapi mereka tidak bersalah."

_Ini semua memang salahmu, Hiruma-kun. Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun berlalu? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menegaskan hubungan kita. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku. Kau yang salah. _

_Kau yang paling bersalah atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi kepada diriku. Sudah berapa hati pria yang patah karena kutolak karena aku mencintaimu? Apa pernah kau berpikir bahwa selama ini aku terus menanti dirimu? Hiruma-kun, kau memang iblis paling menyebalkan yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan di atas bumi ini. _

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Manajer Sialan! Kau membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak enak, tsk!" Hiruma bergegas pergi dari sana. Namun Mamori menemukan sesuatu yang sempat diselipkan oleh Hiruma di dalam tasnya. _Iya, pantas saja. Rasanya tidak wajar Hiruma muncul mendadak bila ia tidak punya keperluan._

Sebuah kartu yang berwarna merah cemerlang.

**Temui aku tengah malam nanti di depan rumahmu tepat jam 12. Kubom rumahmu kalau kau tidak sampai keluar. Ingat, jangan sampai lupa untuk membawa paspor dan visamu. **

Mamori mengernyitkan keningnya. _Apa-apaan sih Hiruma? Apa maksud dari kartu ini? Apa ini surat ancaman? Kenapa bisa Hiruma mengirimkan surat ancaman untuk dirinya?_ _Membawa paspor dan visa segala lagi? Apa maunya coba? _

Berbagai pertanyaan timbul di dalam otaknya, namun Mamori sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas perbuatan Hiruma yang sangat mendadak dan mencengangkan itu. Pada akhirnya, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Biarlah semua ia serahkan ke tangan Hiruma.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Hiruma-_kun_? Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" wajah Mamori seketika berubah pucat saat Hiruma membawanya ke Bandara Internasional Tokyo pada malam dingin itu. Saat itu bandara cukup ramai dan dipenuhi oleh hiasan-hiasan berwarna merah muda yang mencolok. Namun Hiruma dengan mudah menariknya ke jalur yang cukup sepi, lalu meminta paspor dan visa miliknya.

Petugas bandara yang tengah mengantuk langsung mengubah ekspresinya kala Hiruma tiba. Tanpa banyak celoteh ia mengizinkan Hiruma dan Mamori untuk siap berangkat tanpa banyak pemeriksaan.

"Silahkan, tuan dan nona, semoga perjalanan anda berdua menyenangkan."

"Kekeke…" Hiruma hanya tertawa, menunjukkan giginya yang tajam. Mamori hanya bisa mendesah memandang ulah Hiruma.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Mamori lagi. Keduanya langsung memasuki ke dalam pesawat jet pribadi milik Hiruma tanpa membuang banyak waktu. Pesawat jet itu berdesing keras sesaat sebelum lepas landas. Mamori mengertakkan giginya karena Hiruma sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pertanyaannya. Pria itu malah menutup kedua matanya dengan kaca mata hitam.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk, Manajer Sialan. Bangunkan kalau kita sudah sampai, ya?"

Mamori membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saking terkejutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah diperbuat oleh pria yang ia cintai itu saat itu. Akan tetapi perasaannya berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Keduanya mendarat di Lapangan Internasional Mc Carran, Las Vegas malam itu. Hiruma tampak sangat bersemangat saat sang pilot mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah tiba di Vegas. Mamori masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Hiruma. Hiruma tersenyum menatap dirinya, menggenggam jemarinya dengan kencang. Mamori dapat merasakan bahwa lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan atas perlakuan Hiruma yang agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke Vegas? Kalau kau hanya ingin berjudi tidak seharusnya kau membawaku kemari, Hiruma-_kun_."

"Jangan salah mengerti, Manajer Sialan," Hiruma terus menatapnya, "ini semua kupersiapkan hanya untukmu."

Walau tidak ada kaca maupun pantulan yang dapat menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya, tetapi Mamori tahu bahwa saat itu ia terlihat sangat, sangat terkejut dengan rona merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

"Hiruma-_kun_…," ucapnya pelan, setengah berbisik. "Apa sih maksudmu?"

Mendadak sebuah mobil fiat berwarna merah berhenti di dekat mereka. Dengan cekatan sopir itu membuka pintu mobil dan menyilakan Hiruma dan Mamori untuk masuk ke dalam. Hiruma mengangguk dan mendorong Mamori untuk segera masuk.

"Hiruma-_kun_, tolong…"

"Masuk cepat, Manajer Sialan."

Mamori mendengus kesal karena pertanyaannya kembali diacuhkan oleh Hiruma.

"Kau akan mengerti setibanya kita di sana, Manajer Sialan." Hiruma tersenyum memandang ribuan lampu yang berkelip-kelip dengan indah di antara bangunan Vegas yang indah. "Tidurlah kalau kau mau, kurasa kita baru akan tiba dua jam lagi."

"Kau memang tidak bisa ditebak," sungut Mamori. Ia memonyongkan bibirnya dan memandang ke arah lain. "Hah… ayah dan ibu pasti tengah kelabakan mencariku saat ini, dan ini semua adalah salahmu!"

"Mereka takkan mencarimu, kau 'kan berada di tangan yang tepat."

"Tangan iblis maksudmu?" Mamori langsung menatap Hiruma. Mendadak wajahnya langsung memerah saat Hiruma mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Mamori, lalu menarik tangan Mamori ke atas dadanya.

"Saat ini, jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar dengan kacau seperti ini," Hiruma berkata dengan suara parau. "Ini sudah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun belakangan, terus-menerus, setiap malam, setiap menit, setiap detik… dan hari ini, aku akan menghentikan sumber kekacauan yang menyebabkan gangguan pada jantungku."

Mamori langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya. Seketika tubuhnya membatu. _INI BUKAN HIRUMA. SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN BELAKANGAN IA MENGENAL SOSOK HIRUMA YOICHI. INI BUKAN HIRUMA YOICHI._

"Hiruma-_kun_?"

Hiruma terus menatapnya, seakan tidak mau melepaskan dirinya dari pandangannya tanpa berkata apapun. Hal itu membuat Mamori menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Mamori berusaha mencairkan suasana, lalu berkata, "makanya, kau jangan terus merokok, pasti gangguan pada jantungmu akan berhenti."

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah merokok? Di dalam mimpimu kah?" Hiruma tersenyum manis, seakan mengabaikan semua keraguan dan ketakutan Mamori. "Aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu memikirkan diriku, bahkan dalam mimpimu…"

Kata-kata Hiruma begitu hangat dan mendebarkan. Saat itu semua pikiran negatif yang berkelebat di otak Mamori langsung menghilang. Ia tidak peduli pria yang berada di hadapannya Hiruma Yoichi atau bukan. Ia sudah menunggu semua itu sejak lama. Lama sekali.

"Ahhh, Hiruma-kun…" Mamori mendesah saat Hiruma terus mendekatkan dirinya, mengelus bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan ramping. _Apakah pria itu akan memberikan ciuman yang selama ini ia dambakan? _

"_Apa? Kenapa kau terus melihatku dan tunanganku? Kau mau mati, Sopir Sialan?" _Hiruma langsung menendang kursi sopir yang tengah mengemudikan mobil mereka. Bahasa Inggris Hiruma sangat lancar sampai-sampai Mamori tidak sempat mendengarkan perkataannya selain S_opir Sialan_.

"_Tidak tuan, maafkan ketidak-sopananku. Aku takkan mengulanginya." _

"_Bagus kalau kau paham, Sopir Sialan! Fokus saja pada tujuan semula."_

Mamori hanya bisa menggeleng lalu menutup kedua matanya. Dasar Hiruma, mulut tajamnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikendalikan. _Kupikir tadi ia mau menciumku…_

Mendadak ia merasakan kehangatan di atas bibirnya. Hiruma menciumnya dengan amat sangat mendadak. Pria itu menciumnya dengan sangat mesra. Mamori dapat merasakan lidah Hiruma yang tengah memasuki mulutnya, menyebarkan aroma mint yang keras dan sensasi dingin yang memabukkan.

"Hiruma…" Mamori berbisik di antara ciuman demi ciuman yang diberikan oleh Hiruma. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras seakan bagian dalam tubuhnya itu akan meledak. Pria itu terus mendesaknya, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan oleh Hiruma malam itu. Ciuman itu pindah ke lehernya, membuat tubuhnya lumer dalam seketika.

"Hiruma…" desahnya lagi. "Hiruma…"

"Kau terasa begitu hangat," ucap Hiruma pelan saat melepaskan Mamori dari dekapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan syal merah menyala yang tengah ia kenakan. "Kita lanjutkan nanti saja… aku takut tubuhku tidak bisa kukendalikan bila aku terus menyentuhmu."

Mamori hanya bisa berdiam diri. Wajahnya serasa terbakar. Hiruma baru saja menciumnya dengan cara yang liar. Hiruma baru saja menciumnya. Ciuman pertama yang sangat ia dambakan selama ini. Dengan senang Mamori pun menutup kedua matanya. Ia tak sabar menanti kejutan apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Hiruma.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Keduanya tiba di depan sebuah bangunan berwarna putih dan merah bata dengan tulisan Clark County di atas bangunan itu. Clark County adalah sebuah lembaga yang mengeluarkan surat izin menikah di Vegas yang telah didirikan selama bertahun-tahun, dibuka sejak jam 8 pagi sampai jam 12 tengah malam. Saat itu parkiran mobil masih sepi dan udara sekeliling mereka masih berkabut. Namun semua hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat Hiruma. Hiruma tersenyum sangat lebar saat ia menatap Mamori. Jam di tangannya tepat menunjukkan jam 8 pagi.

"Hiruma-_kun_?" wajah terkejut Mamori benar-benar menggambarkan isi hatinya. "Apa… apa maksudnya?"

"Manajer Sialan, apa kau mau menjadi manajer pribadiku, untuk selamanya?"

"EEEEEHHHHHH?" mulut Mamori terbuka sangat lebar, membuat Hiruma, untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum malu-malu. Untuk pria yang dipenuhi oleh sejuta trik dan kejutan yang tidak manusiawi bahkan terhitung aneh, hal itu sangatlah langka. Mamori langsung tertawa melihat reaksi Hiruma yang _mengagumkan_, dan melupakan keterkejutannya sendiri.

"Hiruma-_kun_, wajahmu lucu sekali…," Mamori tertawa tergelak-gelak. "Andai saja aku membawa kamera…"

"Tsk! Sudahlah, kita segera masuk saja. Reaksimu membuatku sangat malu," ajak Hiruma sambil menarik Mamori ke dalam gedung. Mereka langsung berjalan memasuki lantai pertama, pergi ke kasir terdekat. Mamori tercengang saat ia melihat Hiruma mengeluarkan tanda pengenal mereka berdua dari dalam saku jaketnya, lalu membayar 60 dolar.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengisikan datamu pada malam sebelumnya lewat formulir _online_," kata Hiruma dengan santai saat Mamori bingung menyaksikan apa yang sedang ia saksikan. "Ini sekadar dokumen resmi agar kita bisa menikah siang nanti."

"_Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, semoga kalian berdua bahagia." _Petugas berwajah ceria dengan rambut keriting itu menyalami Hiruma dan Mamori, lalu menyerahkan dokumen pernikahan ke tangan mereka berdua.

"_Terima kasih," _Hiruma menjawab dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya. Ia memang tidak suka beramah-tamah kepada setiap orang, kecuali saat ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Mereka sudah resmi mendapatkan dokumen untuk menikah. Sekali lagi, mereka sudah mendapatkan dokumen resmi untuk menikah. Mamori sangat terkejut sampai ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata pun. Hiruma pun kembali menyeretnya ke dalam mobil.

"_Chapel of the Flower, 1717 Las Vegas Blvd. So. Las Vegas, Nv 89104, Sopir Sialan. Jangan sampai terlambat, kami harus tiba di sana sebelum jam 12 siang atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya," _titah Hiruma dengan raut wajah dingin. Ia merasa agak kesal dengan reaksi Mamori. "Ada apa denganmu? Kukira kau akan senang saat kau akan menikah denganku?"

Mamori masih mematung. _Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

"Tsk, ada apa sih, Manajer Sialan?"

_Apa petugas tadi berkata soal pernikahan? Pernikahan?_

"Kenapa sih? Kau sepertinya…"

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA? KAU SEENAKNYA MENYERETKU KE VEGAS, SEENAKNYA MENDAFTARKANKU AGAR AKU BISA MENIKAH DENGANMU, DAN ENTAH HAL GILA APA LAGI YANG BISA TERJADI NANTI!"

Hiruma terlihat agak tersinggung dengan bentakan Mamori yang beruntun kepada dirinya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "jadi kau mau aku membatalkan pernikahan kita?"

"Yah, aku…"

"Ya sudah…" dengan enteng Hiruma mengeluarkan dokumen dari balik jaket bulunya, lalu merobek kertas itu tanpa ragu-ragu. "Nah, kau senang sekarang?"

Mamori sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh pria itu. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut dengan kejutan gila semacam itu? Ia masih waras! Siapapun pasti akan kaget dengan perlakuan Hiruma. Mana ada pria yang seenaknya menculik dirinya tengah malam buta dengan surat ancaman? Mana ada pria yang seenaknya mendadak berubah sikap menjadi luar biasa romantis sampai-sampai ia menjadi sangat kaget?

Mana ada pria yang seenaknya mendaftarkan pernikahan tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Akan tetapi kenapa Hiruma seenaknya merobek dokumen pernikahan mereka begitu saja? Apa memang ia tidak berharga untuk dinikahi?

Tanpa sadar Mamori langsung menangis. Air mata keluar dari kedua belah matanya. Ia memukul dada Hiruma dengan keras. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup memikul semua kejutan demi kejutan dari pria itu.

"KAU JAHAT! KAU BENAR-BENAR KEJAM! KENAPA DIROBEK? MEMANGNYA AKU BILANG UNTUK MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHAN—PERNIKAHAN KITA? AKU KAN HANYA KAGET, BODOH! HIRUMA-_KUN_ BODOH, BODOH, BODOH, BODOOOOOOHHHH!"

"He? Jadi maksudmu kau setuju untuk menikah denganku?"

"MEMANGNYA GARA-GARA SIAPA SELAMA INI AKU TERUS SENDIRIAN, HAH? MEMANGNYA GARA-GARA SIAPA AKU MEMILIH UNTUK TETAP TINGGAL DI JEPANG?" Mamori terus memukuli Hiruma tanpa ampun. "KAU MEMANG MAU MATI, TERUS MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU SEPERTI ORANG GILA!"

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!" Mamori berteriak kesal. "KENAPA KAU TERUS SAJA SEENAKNYA…"

Segala frustrasi yang membuncah di dadanya langsung menguap saat Hiruma menyegel mulutnya dengan ciumannya yang panas dan membara. Ia tidak mau dicium saat marah begitu, tapi Hiruma tidak melepaskannya. Pria itu terus menciumnya, mendekapnya ke dalam pelukannya. Mamori nyaris kehabisan napas akibat perbuatan Hiruma.

Hiruma meraih wajah Mamori ke arahnya, "KAU PIKIR AKU JUGA TIDAK GILA MENANTI SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI INI, MANAJER SIALAN?"

Kedua mata Mamori langsung membulat saking kagetnya, "EEEEEHHHHH?"

"Kau yang dulu pernah mengatakan untuk menghabiskan MALAM PENGANTIN SIALAN yang sempurna di tengah HARI VALENTINE SIALAN, kau ingin menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya ke tangan suamimu dalam kamar yang dipenuhi MAWAR SIALAN setelah merayakan pernikahan di KAPEL SIALAN yang penuh dengan taburan bunga, dikelilingi oleh TEMAN-TEMAN SIALANMU."

"Oh, Hiruma…"

Dulu, dulu sekali ketika ia masih bersekolah di SMA di Deimon, Suzuna pernah menanyakan versi pernikahan ideal yang ia dambakan di ruang klub. Mamori menjawab dengan penuh cahaya cinta di kedua matanya. Ia memang berencana untuk menyerahkan dirinya untuk suaminya kelak. Ia memang berencana untuk menikah di hari Valentine agar pernikahannya kelak dirayakan oleh semua pecinta di berbagai tempat. _Sinting, Hiruma bisa mengingat hal yang sudah usang begitu?_

"Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan betapa sabarnya diriku menanti hari ini? Setiap kali melihatmu betapa sulitnya diriku untuk terus menahan diri? Bangsat kau, Manajer Sialan!"

"Hiruma…"

"KAU MEMANG MANAJER SIALAN… KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA TAHUN AKU MENAHAN DIRI AGAR TIDAK MENYENTUHMU?"

Mamori tercengang dibuatnya. Semua tatapan tajam yang sering dilontarkan Hiruma terhadapnya, kata-kata kasar, perilaku Hiruma yang seenaknya mendadak terasa begitu manis. Pria itu mencintainya dengan cara yang sangat berbeda. Sangat _berbeda_. Ia merasa sangat terharu. Rasanya semua perasaannya di dalam dada selama ini membuncah pada saat yang sama. Ia pun mencintai Hiruma.

Mamori menutup bibir Hiruma dengan jemarinya. "Maafkan aku… aku yang… aku yang tidak bisa mengerti… aku yang bodoh…"

Hiruma menatapnya dengan tajam, lalu diraihnya jemari Mamori yang berada di atas bibirnya. Diciumnya jemari gadis itu dengan perlahan. Ia berbisik lembut, "katakan sekali lagi."

"Apa?" bisik Mamori pelan. Apa yang ingin Hiruma dengar darinya?

"Kau ini gadis yang bodoh. Katakan lagi."

Mamori ingin sekali memukul Hiruma saat ia menyadari bahwa Hiruma sedang kembali mempermainkan dirinya. Tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa ia menyukai permainan pria itu.

"Aku yang bodoh," balas Mamori sambil tersipu malu.

"Katakan yang keras," pinta pria itu dengan senyuman jahil. "Katakan sekali lagi, Manajer Sialan."

"AKU YANG BODOH. MAAFKAN AKU, HIRUMA."

Mendadak Hiruma mengeluarkan dokumen pernikahan mereka. "Baguslah, jadi dokumen ini bisa digunakan, bukan? Ayo keluar, kita sudah sampai."

Mamori tampak bingung. _Bukankah tadi Hiruma telah…_

"Kalau begitu, dokumen yang tadi…"

"Yang tadi itu surat sewa mobil flat putih yang kubatalkan kemarin," jawab Hiruma kalem sembari membuka pintu mobil. Sebuah bangunan megah berwarna putih dominan dengan jutaan bunga berada di depan mereka. Desain yang klasik namun luar biasa cantik itu dipilih oleh Hiruma dengan hati-hati. Ia sangat berharap calon pengantinnya menyukai pilihannya.

"HIRUMAAAA!" Mamori berteriak kesal. "Jadi kau tadi tidak…"

"Ayo, kita segera menikah, Manajer Sialan."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Dengan balutan gaun putih rancangan terbaru Prada yang memiliki bagian punggung yang terbuka dan renda yang dihiasi batu berlian yang indah, Mamori berjalan ke atas altar pengantin. Wajahnya tidak terlalu mengenakan banyak riasan, namun ia terlihat luar biasa cantik. Ayahnya berjalan di sampingnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Semua teman-temannya duduk di bagian kanan dan kiri dalam gereja berukuran sedang yang sangat indah itu. Sena, Kurita, Musashi, Monta, Suzuna, Taki Natsuhiko, Pak Doburaku, sampai Shin, Sakuraba, Agon, Takeru, Taka, dan semua anggota klub musuh maupun teman datang ke pesta pernikahannya di Vegas. Entah seberapa besar biaya yang dikeluarkan Hiruma untuk menyusun semua itu. Entah berapa lama ia menyiapkan semua itu tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Tapi Mamori tak terlalu mempedulikan detail-detail itu karena di altar, pria pujaannya tengah berdiri dengan mengenakan tuksedo putih.

Hirumanya tengah menunggui dirinya di atas altar, di sampingnya Cerberus menggonggong pelan. Mamori tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia sangat terharu. Saat pendeta tua berpakaian ala Elvis itu memintanya untuk mengucapkan sumpahnya, tanpa ragu Mamori memberikan janjinya, begitu pula Hiruma. Pria itu memakaikan cincin berlian yang sangat indah di jemarinya. Mamori pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Hiruma berbisik pelan, "kau suka cincinnya?"

Mamori menggangguk senang, "suka sekali."

Pendeta tua itu langsung berdehem keras. _"Sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."_

Hiruma pun membuka tudung pengantinnya yang cantik dan memberikan ciuman ringan di bibirnya. Namun Mamori tidak puas dengan ciuman semacam itu. Ia meraih wajah Hiruma dan membalas ciuman suaminya dengan ciuman yang menggelora dan panas.

Monta dan Ikkyu saling berpelukan karena patah hati, iri, dan hal-hal lain yang menyedihkan jiwa mereka yang sama-sama dirudung pilu. Suzuna menghapus air matanya. Kurita tidak usah ditanya lagi. Ia sudah menangis berember-ember sejak di pesawat tadi malam. Musashi tersenyum bangga. Sementara Sena, tokoh yang mempersatukan kedua orang itu terlihat ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Istri Sialan, dasar brengsek kau," erang Hiruma kesal. Ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku gara-gara nafsu yang membara. _Mamori sialan, bagaimana bisa ia menggoda dirinya di tengah ruangan yang dipenuhi semua orang?_ "Ah, lupakan dansa dan perayaan sialan, kita langsung ke kamar sajalah, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Biar Gendut Sialan dan Kakek Sialan itu yang mengurus sisanya."

"Memangnya kau bisa seenaknya pergi begitu saja?" tanya Mamori sambil tertawa. "Mereka kan baru saja datang untuk merayakan…"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menahan diri, Istri Sialan."

Hari itu keduanya resmi menikah. Mereka telah diresmikan sebagai suami istri.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hiruma sebenarnya sudah menyewa suit pengantin yang luar biasa megah di MGM Grand di jalan utama Vegas yang harganya selangit. Namun di tengah perjalanan ia membanting setir BMW yang disewanya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi, apalagi kini Mamori sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. Dengan kecepatan bak dewa ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan liar, ke toko bunga terdekat untuk membeli puluhan mawar merah dan membanting setirnya ke hotel bintang lima terdekat dari sana.

Mamori tergelak-gelak di sampingnya. "Ah, kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Aku jarang sekali melihat ekspresi jujurmu yang seperti ini."

Hiruma mendengus kesal, "memangnya kau sabar? Wajahmu seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup di kapel tadi, Istri Sialan. Lagipula kau kira sudah berapa tahun aku menahan diri?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, Hiruma-_kun_."

Mereka tiba di Venetian Resort Hotel Casino, hotel bintang lima yang terdekat dari kapel pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya MGM pun tak jauh dari sana, namun Hiruma malas menunggu. Seperti namanya, hotel yang satu ini bergaya Italia, dengan bangunan dengan struktur gotik dan klasik. Hiruma menggandeng Mamori di sebelahnya, masih mengenakan gaun pengantin mereka yang indah. Para tamu di sana tersenyum penuh arti saat menatap keduanya. Seorang kurir segera membawa mawar merah yang telah dipesan ke suit pengantin yang telah ia sewa.

Suit itu benar-benar indah. Tirai sutra putih di kamar pengantin tergantung dengan sempurna di depan jendela besar berwarna coklat marun. Salju yang menumpuk di luar membuat suasana semakin romantis sore itu. Mawar yang tersebar di kamar, tumpukan hadiah dan makanan hotel yang baru saja diantar membuat perasaan keduanya menjadi semakin romantis.

Hiruma menggendong Mamori ke atas ranjang pengantin mereka. Ia membuka retsleting gaun Mamori dengan perlahan. Ia melucuti gaun dan pakaian dalam Mamori satu persatu sampai polos. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, kupikir kau hanya gadis sialan yang suka mengatur-atur urusan orang."

"Ya, dan kau orang paling sial yang hidupnya akan kuatur selamanya, Hiruma-_kun_," jawab Mamori setengah berbisik, kedua tangannya menggantung di leher suaminya. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan saat ini bersamamu, rasanya seperti mimpi."

"Tenang saja, ini bukan fiksi sialan yang mendadak hanya mimpi di bagian akhir," sergah Hiruma sambil menciumi punggung Mamori yang halus. "Kau cantik sekali, Istri Sialan."

Kedua tangannya meraba kedua payudara Mamori yang terbebas. Mamori mendesah dibuatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hiruma meraba tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia merasa bangga dengan apa yang ia miliki saat itu. Hiruma kini telah menjadi miliknya, suaminya yang tercinta.

Mamori mendesah kembali saat payudaranya mengeras karena sentuhan Hiruma. Ia menjadi terangsang akibat sentuhan itu. "Hiruma-_kun_…"

Hiruma tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai mengulum payudara Mamori dengan pelan, satu persatu. Sudah lama sekali ia mendambakan gadis yang satu ini. Kadang ia menyesal kenapa ia harus menunggu begitu lama. Namun, melihat wajah bahagia yang terpancar dari istrinya, semua penyesalan itu seketika sirna.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku begitu mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hiruma-_kun_," Mamori meremas rambut pirang Hiruma, menikmati semua sentuhan Hiruma di kulitnya. Perasaannya bergetar saat Hiruma kembali mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu begitu basah dan manis. Mamori mengerang saat Hiruma menghisap bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tanpa ia sadari, Mamori mendorong Hiruma dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Hiruma sesaat limbung. "Ada apa?"

"Aku… aku hanya takut…" Mamori menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Kau membuatku takut, Hiruma-_kun_…"

Hiruma tertawa mendengar pengakuan Mamori yang jujur itu. Hiruma pun merasakan kegugupan yang sama, namun instingnya terus mendambakan Mamori sehingga ia tak sempat berpikir lagi. Semua teori yang telah ia baca dan puluhan video yang ia telah tonton sebagai referensi mendadak hilang begitu saja dari kepalanya. Nalurinyalah yang membimbing semua gerakannya.

"Aku takkan melukaimu, aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu." Hiruma kembali memeluk Mamori. "Aku hanya ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya, menjadi satu denganmu."

Mamori tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu…"

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Mamori mengangguk. "Aku percaya sepenuhnya."

Hiruma pun mulai membuka tuksedo putih yang ia kenakan. Tubuhnya tidak begitu berotot, namun atletis dan kuat. Mamori tertegun melihat tubuh telanjang suaminya yang sempurna. _Ia begitu memesona…_

Hiruma tersenyum melihat hasrat istrinya terhadap tubuhnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus memakai pengaman dulu…"

Mendadak Mamori menahan tangannya. "Ahh… aku… aku tidak ingin saat pertama kita memakai… memakai itu…"

Lagi-lagi Hiruma tersenyum. "Istri Sialan, kau mau secepatnya mengandung bayiku?"

Mamori langsung memerengut. "Aku hanya ingin sepenuhnya menyatu denganmu, Hiruma-_kun_."

Hiruma pun tidak membuang waktu lagi. Ia segera mencium Mamori lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih membara. Seluruh tubuhnya panas akibat Mamori. Perlahan, ia menyisipkan jemarinya ke dalam tubuh Mamori, membuat Mamori mengerang keras.

"Shh… tahan sebentar, aku tak ingin melukaimu," pinta Hiruma dengan suara yang serak. "Bagus, kau sudah mulai basah…"

"Hiruma-_kun_, aku tidak tahan…"

Hiruma segera menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan menaruh banyak bantal di bawah tubuh mereka. Mamori heran melihat ulah suaminya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan mengerti, santai saja." Hiruma mengangkat kaki Mamori dan mengalungkan keduanya di bahunya. Ia membungkuk dan kembali mencium Mamori. "Aku mencintaimu, dengan seluruh jiwaku."

Mamori mengangguk pelan. " Aku pun begitu mencintaimu…"

Mamori mengerang keras saat Hiruma kembali menciuminya. Perlahan Hiruma memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh istrinya. Hiruma berbisik dengan susah-payah. Nafsunya sangat tinggi dan tak lagi bisa ia kendalikan. Ia tak mau berhenti. Sial, ia tidak bisa berhenti padahal Mamori terlihat begitu kesakitan. _Sialan._

Mamori menutup matanya. Rasanya sakit, pikirnya. Ia menangis pelan saat akhirnya Hiruma berhasil menembus dirinya. Rasanya sangat perih dan panas. Ia terus menjerit saat Hiruma masuk lebih dalam lagi dan menghujam tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Hiruma…" bisiknya menahan sakit. "Hiruma, kumohon berhenti sebentar…"

"Maaf, tapi sulit sekali mengendalikan diri…" Hiruma menggertakkan giginya sepenuh tenaga. "Begitu sakitkah? Kau mau aku berhenti, Istri Sialan?"

Mendadak hujaman demi hujaman Hiruma di dalam tubuhnya terasa aneh. Ia merasakan sensasi yang begitu memabukkan dan nikmat. Rasanya benar-benar aneh.

Hiruma kembali berbisik, "kau mau aku berhenti?"

Kali ini Mamori menggeleng. "Jangan, teruskan saja… teruskan begitu… hmmm…"

"Baiklah… Istri… Sialan…"

Hiruma semakin bernafsu. Ia bergerak semakin cepat dengan ritme yang semakin menggila. Mamori berteriak di bawahnya. Istrinya mengalami orgasme lebih dulu, pikirnya bangga. _Sialan, kenapa aku masih belum juga?_

"Hiruma-_kun_… ahhhh…" Mamori mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Hiruma hilang akal saat mendengar desahan Mamori. Seketika ia merasakan gelombang penuh kenikmatan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat akhirnya ia menyembur dalam tubuh Mamori. Rasanya seluruh tenaganya hilang entah ke mana, ia seperti lilin yang meleleh saat terkena api, seperti mentega yang terkena panas kompor.

Ia sangat lelah.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" bisiknya parau. Ia merasa agak tidak enak saat melihat reaksi Mamori yang kesakitan saat mereka bersama tadi. "Harusnya tadi aku…"

Mamori meraih wajah Hiruma dan menciumi bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah karena senang. "Tidak usah khawatir, aku puas sekali kok…"

Hiruma tersenyum singkat. "Benarkah begitu?"

"Sungguh," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu sungguh menawan hati suaminya.

"Kau mau lagi?" goda Hiruma sambil menciumi dan mengulum jemari istrinya. "Aku mau lagi, Istri Sialan…"

"Kenapa tidak, Hiruma-_kun_?"

Hiruma tersenyum nakal, "mulai sekarang panggil aku Yoichi, Istri Sialan."

Mamori tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang dulu sangat ia benci, pria sinting yang kerap melanggar peraturan itu kini telah menjadi sosok yang paling ia cintai melebihi apapun. Pria sinting yang selalu memanggilnya sialan itu telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, kebahagiaan terbesar yang mampu membuatnya melupakan apapun. _Hiruma Yoichi, aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah membaca ya! Tahu deh, kalau iseng ada bab dua, mungkin. ^.^<strong>


	2. Chocolate Night

**Catatan**: ini sih iseng pas lagi ngeliatin novel favorit di kamar yang tergeletak di kasur, terus mikir kenapa jadi flu padahal pengin maen ke kota sebelah… catatan apa kok cacat begini… sudahlah. Dari dulu bikin fic rate M memang bukan hanya sekedar nulis _fluff_, tapi lebih ke arah percintaan yang melibatkan hal-hal gila dan semacamnya. Kok lebih nggak nyambung? ^^

**Vegas Wedding Part 2**

**Disclaimer**: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Cuaca awal bulan November memang agak dingin. Salju terkadang turun selama berhari-hari dan menutupi jalan dan atap rumah dengan warna putih lembut, bergumpal-gumpal bagaikan krim kesukaan wanita yang tengah berjalan dengan pelan ke arah bangunan putih yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang dan menyibakkan rambut Mamori ke depan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Dieratkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, sembari terus memperhatikan langkahnya.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu." Dari belakang pria berambut pirang dengan ekspresi datar itu menyusul Mamori dengan cepat, dan menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut. "Perasaanmu masih tidak enak?"

Sebenarnya Mamori sangat sulit berjalan, ditambah dengan rasa mual yang sudah lama ditahannya sejak di mobil tadi. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir, apalagi cemas memikirkannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tch, masih juga berbohong." Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya. "Istri sialan, kau mau kubantu?"

Wajah Mamori langsung memerah karena malu. "Kau ini…"

"Kekekeke…" Hiruma menggoda Mamori, yang dengan sukses membuat wajah istrinya itu semakin memerah karena malu. "Buat apa pakai malu-malu segala, Istri Sialan?"

"Rumah sakitnya kan sudah dekat," balas Mamori dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Mereka sedang berjalan ke Rumah Sakit Deimon untuk pemeriksaan rutin kandungan Mamori yang kini tengah berjalan empat bulan. Para dokter dan suster yang berjaga di bagian kebidanan menyukai pasangan suami-istri yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu, apalagi mengingat umur keduanya yang terbilang cukup muda. Biasanya pasangan muda selalu saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, merasa tidak siap ataupun hasil kecelakaan tengah malam. Ditambah lagi, sang suami terlihat sangat menyayangi istrinya.

"Masih mual?" dokter tua itu tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat tekanan darah Mamori yang rendah. "Sebisa mungkin tetap memakan makanan, ya. Akan lebih baik jika anda memakan makanan yang manis-manis agar tekanan darah anda tetap naik, Nyonya Hiruma."

Mamori tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Nyaris setiap hari ia selalu memesan kue sus kesukaannya dari _Pastry Kariya Cream_. Hanya saja belakangan ini toko itu tutup karena pemiliknya pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menjenguk anaknya, jadi ia jarang makan kue. Bahkan ia jarang menyentuh kue tart yang dibawakan oleh Hiruma. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia hanya mau memakan kue yang satu itu. Yah, pada akhirnya daripada basi, Hiruma memberikannya kepada Cerberus. Kadang kalau kuenya sudah rusak parah, Cerberus pun menolak, dan dengan wajah datar Hiruma memberikannya kepada Kurita.

"Ya, baiklah." Mamori mengangguk pelan "Saya mengerti, dokter."

Tak lama dokter tua itu memberikan resep vitamin dan sedikit pil penambah darah untuk Mamori. "Ini harus diminum ya, agar anda dan kandungan anda tetap sehat. Saya harap Tuan Hiruma bisa memperhatikan dan mengingatkan anda."

Hiruma memberikan senyuman termanisnya. "Tentu saja dok, saya selalu memperhatikan istri saya."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Mendadak tadi bulu kudukku merinding deh," Sena berkata dengan raut wajah agak takut. "Apa ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi?"

"Kalau ada hal buruk, paling-paling kucingmu hilang lagi, Sena." Suzuna menyeruput jus jeruk yang berada di hadapannya. "Kudengar Kak Mamori dan Kak Hiruma baru pindah apartemen di tengah Tokyo, loh! kapan-kapan kita main ke apartemen mereka, yuk!"

Sena kaget juga mendengarnya. Setelah merayakan pesta pernikahan yang gila-gilaan di Vegas di tengah malam Valentine bulan Februari lalu, kini Hiruma pindah apartemen ke tempat yang sangat, sangat mahal?

"Huh… aku jadi iri deh!" Suzuna melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kedua matanya agak sedikit menerawang. Sena agak tersinggung juga mendengarnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia bukan pria yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang seperti seniornya itu.

"Bukan soal materi loh, Secchan…" senyum Suzuna merayu Sena, menyadari bahwa kata-katanya lumayan menohok hati sang kekasih. "Maksudku, mereka sepertinya bahagia sekali, ya? Pernikahan impian yang diimpi-impikan Kak Mamori akhirnya jadi kenyataan…"

Sena mengangguk, tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Ah, kau ini…"

"Ahahaha, apa kalian sedang membicarakan diriku?" Taki, kakak Suzuna yang super narsis itu mendadak muncul di belakang mereka berdua. "Aku memang sangat mengagumkan sih…"

"Ngawur saja!" Suzuna dengan cepat memotong ucapan Taki. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan sedikit penasaran. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hari ini kafe ini kok sepertinya agak sepi, ya?"

"Benarkah?" Sena ikut menjawab. Di ujung sana ia melihat Kuroki, Togano, Monta, dan Kurita sedang bermain bilyar. Ah, meja bilyarnya hancur karena Kurita kebanyakan memakai tenaga. Jumonji datang dengan seorang gadis berkaca-mata yang terlihat tidak asing. Akan tetapi sepertinya wajah Jumonji sepertinya terpaksa. Beberapa para anggota Klub _Football_ Sankyoudai pun tengah berada di sana dan memainkan mesin ding-dong secara bergantian. Suara gemerincing koin dan teriakan frustrasi semakin bertambah seiring berlalunya waktu. Di sisi lain, Akaba dan Kotaro dengan semangat bernyanyi dan memainkan musik _slow-rock_ dengan gembira. "Kurasa cukup ramai."

"Maksudku, selain kita tidak ada pengunjung biasa."

"Biasa?"

Mendadak pintu depan kafe yang berukiran mawar itu terbuka lebar, disusul oleh karpet merah yang mendadak digelar oleh para petugas kafe tersebut. Tak lama muncul sosok Hiruma dan Mamori dari luar sana, saling bergandengan tangan. Hiruma tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan senyuman iblisnya, berjalan menghampiri tempat Sena dan Suzuna.

"Gendut sialan! Kakek sialan! Kita duduk di sini saja!" teriak Hiruma dengan riang, memanggil kedua teman dekatnya itu. "Cepat!"

"Hiruma!" Sena tersenyum senang. "Kak Mamo!"

Semua meja akhirnya disatukan dan dikumpulkan di pojok itu, membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar. Semua pengunjung yang sebenarnya mantan anggota Klub Deimon, anggota Sankyoudai, anggota Klub Enma bahkan Klub Oujou itu bergabung menjadi satu, kecuali Akaba dan Kotaro yang masih asik mendendangkan lagu untuk menghibur mereka semua di podium sana.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul, ya?" Kurita tersenyum sangat lebar, antara senang dan terharu sungguh tidak jelas. "Aku senang sekali hari ini!"

"Kekeke, Gendut Sialan… aku pikir juga begitu." Hiruma mengangkat tangannya dan para pelayan langsung membawakan banyak sekali minuman dan makanan ringan ke meja mereka. Mamori hendak mengambil susu soda, akan tetapi Hiruma langsung menarik gelasnya. "Kau tidak boleh minum yang ini, minum susu cokelat saja, ya?"

Mamori mengangguk, "baiklah, Yoichi…"

"Yoichi katanya…" bisik seseorang di pojok sana, nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya. "Kak Hiruma yang seram itu, tuh…"

"Y-O-I-C-H-I…" ulang si banci Sanzo dengan wajah merah. "Aduuuh~!"

"Nih, untukmu, minum pelan-pelan…"

"WUAAHHH, panasnya suami-istri yang satu ini!" Suzuna berseru dengan keras. " Tak kukira kakak jadi lembut setelah menikah!"

Sena, Kurita, Taki, dan yang lainnya serentak tersedak kaget dengan ucapan Suzuna, sementara yang bersangkutan malah tampak tenang-tenang saja. Mamori dapat merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kak Mamo, kukira kakak hanya bercanda selama ini, ternyata benar, ya!"

"Kekekeke… aku memang jadi lembut kok setelah menikah," jawab Hiruma enteng. Yang lain langsung mengerutkan wajah mereka saking tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hiruma. _Kapten Setan yang satu itu tidak mungkin bisa berubah_, pikir mereka dengan serempak.

"Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" Musashi bertanya kepada Mamori, yang hanya menggeleng lemah. Yang lain langsung menyadari bahwa Mamori terlihat sangat tidak sehat dan pucat. _Tuh! Lembut apaan? Tapi masa sih Mamori disiksa sama Hiruma? Siksaan seperti apa?_

"Harusnya dia istirahat saja, Hiruma," lanjut Musashi lagi. "Kurasa kondisinya tidak begitu baik."

"Tsk…" kening Hiruma agak berkedut sedikit.

"_Monsieur_ Hiruma, jangan-jangan tiap malam kau praktek _S&M_, yaa?" Taki bertanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Itu tidak baik…"

Taki langsung di-bazoka keluar kafe, mendarat dengan sukses di tong sampah terdekat. Yang lain langsung berkerut dengan takut dan waspada. Monta yang tadinya ingin ikut memprotes Hiruma langsung ciut nyalinya. Masih sayang nyawa dia rupanya.

"Aku cuma agak mual saja kok, tenang saja, Yoichi," bisik Mamori pelan. "Sungguh, percayalah kepadaku."

"Benar?"

"Iya, say—ah…" Mamori langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu. Ia tidak bisa berkata demikian di tempat yang begitu banyak orang begitu. Suaminya malah terkekeh-kekeh seperti biasa.

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar, aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu," Hiruma berjalan ke podium dengan langkah santai. "Hei, Mata Merah Sialan! Hentikan gitarmu!"

"Heeeh, begitu apanya yang lembut?" Togano geleng-geleng keheranan, walau tadi ia sempat iri juga dengan kemesraan Hiruma dan istrinya. "Brengsek, hari ini Jumonji juga membawa ceweknya kemari…"

"Hei!" Jumonji berteriak. "Apa sih?"

"Bikin sirik saja!" Kuroki ikut-ikutan, mengabaikan Jumonji. "Kenapa aku masih jomblo ya?"

"Betul tuh," Ikkyu mendadak ikut dalam diskusi masalah pasangan tersebut. "Hei, Monta, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mukyaa! Pertanyaanmu tidak _maxxxx_!" Monta langsung bersoloroh sebal, teringat olehnya Sena yang sudah berpacaran sekembalinya dia dari Amerika dengan Suzuna, sementara sejauh ini dia masih belum bisa juga mendapatkan kekasih. "_Ngapain_ berbicara tentang…"

Mendadak Hiruma menembak Monta dengan senapan dari podium. "Jangan berisik, Monyet Sialan!"

"Ada apa, sih?" Ishimaru mendadak bertanya, membuat kehadirannya disadari oleh para anggota yang lain. Sementara Monta berbaring sukses di lantai dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Ikkyu menatapnya dengan kasihan, _beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Monta._

"Kak Ishimaru sejak kapan datang?" Sena agak terkejut menyadari kehadiran Ishimaru. "Aku tidak melihat kakak dari tadi?"

Ishimaru cuma bisa terdiam meringis. Padahal dia datang nyaris berbarengan dengan Sena… sungguh pahit.

"Hari ini aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk memberitahukan sesuatu," Hiruma menampilkan senyum bengis di wajahnya, "PIALA _RICE BOWL_ TAHUN INI AKAN KUPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK ISTRI SIALAN DAN CALON BAYIKU NANTI! BERSIAP-SIAPLAH KALIAN SEMUA UNTUK KALAH! SANKYOUDAI! KALIAN BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MEMBANTAI MEREKAAAA!"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?"

Semua orang berteriak keras, bahkan Akaba sampai menjatuhkan gitar kesayangannya itu karena Kotaro terperanjat dan mendorongnya ke depan. Monta yang sudah sadar kembali jatuh pingsan. Kurita dan Komusubi menari-nari kegirangan. Sisanya hanya menampilkan wajah super syok. Benarkah yang telah mereka dengar? Hiruma Yoichi, si Komandan dari Neraka itu akan menjadi seorang ayah?

"APPAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Jadi Hiruma mengumpulkan kita untuk menantang dan… KAU HAMIL, KAK MAMO?" Sena sangat terkejut. "Wah!"

"KEJUTAAAAANNN!" Suzuna tersenyum turut bahagia. "SELAMAAAAT KAKAK!"

"SELAMMMMAAAATTTTT!"

Mamori tersenyum dengan wajah luar biasa memerah. Cara Hiruma memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya memang cukup gila, tapi membuatnya sangat bahagia. "Terima kasih…"

Musashi langsung tertawa. "Dasar Hiruma, dia tidak pernah berubah!"

"Tantangan, ya? Kita jangan sampai kalah." Shin akhirnya berbicara, tersenyum tipis ke arah Wakana dan Sakuraba. "Menarik."

"Kok aku tidak merasa dia mengumpulkan kita sih? Jadi yang mengirim pesan ke ponselku ini bukan kamu, Karin?" Yamato heran dan melongo ketika Karin pun menyatakan hal yang sama. Taka hanya tersenyum cuek.

"Kekeke…" Hiruma tersenyum senang dari atas podium. Ia menatap para anggota _football_ yang sibuk memberikan selamat kepada istrinya, lalu turun dan bergabung dengan mereka.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Apartemen mereka yang baru jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Sejak Mamori mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil, Hiruma memang sudah mencari-cari apartemen yang cocok untuk dihuni oleh anggota keluarga. Entah bagaimana Hiruma bisa mendapatkan apartemen di kawasan Tokyo Timur yang sangat elit dan mahal itu, ditambah lagi dengan pelayanan yang lengkap dua puluh empat jam dan akses ke berbagai tempat umum pun cukup mudah. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan di malam hari pun terlihat sangat indah. Mamori sangat bahagia dengan Hiruma yang semakin menyayangi dirinya, bahkan dengan suka cita selalu menjaganya, menemaninya di kelas dengan sabar. Ya, benar, pasangan ini masih kuliah, walaupun Hiruma dengan caranya sendiri sudah memiliki tabungan yang luar biasa besar di banknya, hasil berjudi saham maupun berjudi di Shanghai dan Vegas di waktu senggang.

Malam itu Hiruma kembali dengan kue tart coklat dan berbagai panganan lainnya. Rupanya toko kesukaan Mamori itu masih tutup. Hiruma tidak habis akal. Ia punya cara agar istrinya mau memakan kue-kue itu tanpa keluhan macam-macam seperti sebelumnya.

"Istri Sialan, aku pulang!" Hiruma masuk ke dalam, menyusuri tangga ke atas. Semua ruang tidur memang berada di lantai dua. Kedatangannya disambut dengan Cerberus yang dengan cepat berlari ke arahnya dan menyalak dengan senang. "Ini, bagianmu. Kau main dulu keluar bawah sana, mengerti?"

Cerberus mengangguk dan dengan segera berlari ke bawah. Hiruma pun masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Istrinya yang cantik itu sedang menyisir rambut coklat kemerahannya yang semakin panjang. Ia suka memandangi Mamori belakangan ini. Entah kenapa, tetapi Mamori terlihat semakin menarik di matanya.

Perlahan Hiruma memeluk Mamori dari belakang, menciumi pundak istrinya dengan ringan. "Kau cantik sekali, Istri Sialan…"

Mamori tersipu mendengar pujian itu. Ia membalikkan kepalanya dan Hiruma menyambutnya dengan ciuman yang manis bagaikan cokelat. _Tunggu sebentar, ciuman suaminya memang sangat manis dan harum seperti cokelat._

"Yoichi?" tanya Mamori pelan. "Yoichi…"

"Kau mau lagi?" Hiruma tersenyum jahil, lalu menggendong Mamori ke ranjang mereka yang berwarna merah marun. Hiruma memasukkan sebuah cokelat ke dalam mulutnya, lalu berbisik mesra, "coba yang ini…"

Mamori tahu Hiruma tidak begitu suka makanan yang manis-manis. Oh, betapa gila suaminya itu, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan semua ini? Dengan cepat Mamori menyambar bibir Hiruma, dan menelan coklat lembut dari mulut pria itu. Hiruma mendesah pelan ketika Mamori melakukan itu, dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau memang gila," Mamori kembali mencium Hiruma, dan memeluk suaminya. "Kau 'kan tidak suka makan cokelat…"

"Aku tahu, Istri Sialan…" Hiruma tertawa lirih, membalikkan tubuh Mamori agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan. "Kemari, bersihkan mulutku dari semua cokelat sialan ini…"

"Nakal." Mamori berkomentar di sela-sela desahan napasnya yang semakin berat. Hiruma hanya tertawa kecil, menggoda Mamori dengan jemarinya, yang perlahan membuka gaun tidur hijau yang dipakai Mamori. "Kau benar-benar nakal, Yoichi."

"Ini belum seberapa, Istri Sialan…" Hiruma bangun dan mengambil mangkuk berisi tart dan melumuri dadanya dengan kue penuh krim itu. "Silahkan nikmati yang ini…"

Mamori menggigit bibirnya sebentar, tapi belum sempat ia berpikir, tubuhnya sendiri sudah bergerak, menjilati dan menelan tart coklat yang lembut dan manis dari dada bidang Hiruma. Ia tak tahan dengan gairah yang ia rasakan saat Hiruma berkali-kali berteriak pelan saat lidahnya menyentuh tubuh Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri sudah nyaris gila menahan gairahnya. Tubuh Mamori yang berada di atasnya, gerakan demi gerakan seksi dari tubuh istrinya yang telanjang, dan kehangatan lidah manisnya yang menyentuh kulitnya itu nyaris membuatnya meledak.

"Kini biarkan… biarkan aku… yang memakanmu, Istri Sialan…" Hiruma dengan gesit membalikkan tubuh mereka dan menempatkan Mamori di bawah tubuhnya, menutup mulut yang menggoda itu dengan ciumannya yang panas, dan mulai memasuki tubuh Mamori.

Gesekan demi gesekan pelan di antara mereka membuat Mamori berteriak parau, "Yoichi!"

"Aapaa? Bukankah aku harus lebih berhati-hati, Istri Sialan?" desisnya pelan, nyaris menyerupai desahan. Hiruma bergerak semakin dalam dengan kecepatan yang lambat, padahal ia sendiri pun sulit menahan diri. "Tahan sebentar…"

"Jangan menggodaku lagi, teruskan saja…"

"Katakan, siapa yang benar-benar nakal malam ini, Istri Sialan?" Hiruma terus menggoda Mamori, membenamkan wajahnya di dada istrinya yang halus, mengecupnya pelan. Mamori terus menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh gairah, ia tahu itu.

Mamori meraih wajah Hiruma dan tersenyum. "Kau yang membuatku jadi sangat, sangat nakal…"

"Jawaban yang bagus… katakan padaku bila kau merasa sakit, ya?"

"Hmmm…"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hiruma tersenyum pelan sewaktu Mamori membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah, walaupun cuacanya masih tetap saja dingin. Seperti biasa, Ia harus tiba pagi-pagi sekali ke Sankyoudai untuk latihan. Biasanya ia meminta Mamori menemaninya, namun Hiruma tidak ingin istrinya menjadi lelah, apalagi siang nanti Mamori ada kuliah.

"Biar Mata Merah Sialan saja yang menggantikan tugasmu nanti, Istri Sialan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa." Hiruma berkata sambil memakai seragam footballnya. "Kau istirahat saja dulu, nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan lupa, minum dulu vitamin dari dokter tua sialan itu."

"Yoichi, aku ingin…"

"Kau 'kan baru tidur jam 2 tadi, tidurlah lagi." Hiruma tersenyum nakal, seraya menambahkan, "pastikan kau simpan tenagamu untuk permainan kita nanti malam."

"Sinting," Mamori memukul dada Hiruma cukup keras. "Kau pikir…"

"Tsk, akhirnya kau mengaku bahwa kau capek kan?" Hiruma memeluk Mamori dengan penuh rasa cinta. Istrinya itu begitu lembut dan harum, dan sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya Hiruma ingin sekali mengecilkan Mamori dan membawanya ke mana-mana. Tapi tidak, setelah percintaan mereka semalam, Hiruma ingin Mamori lebih banyak beristirahat hari itu. Melihat istrinya dalam kondisi sehat adalah salah satu kebahagiaan terbesar baginya. "Istirahatlah."

"Jangan lupa kau jemput aku, ya?"

"Hhh…" Hiruma mengangguk. Mana bisa ia lupa. Hanya istrinya yang mampu mengganggu pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh _football_. Hanya istrinya yang mampu membuatnya bisa melakukan hal-hal yang ia benci seperti apa juga. "Tenang saja…"

Diawasinya sosok Hiruma yang menghilang di balik pintu. Mamori tersenyum pelan, bersyukur bahwa hidupnya menjadi amat sangat menyenangkan belakangan ini, dan berharap semua bisa terus seperti ini sampai mereka menjadi kakek dan nenek nanti. Konyol, kenapa ia bisa berpikiran sejauh itu?

Lucu juga bila ia berpikir jauh ke belakang, saat mereka saling bertengkar, kemudian bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Sifat suaminya yang keras, namun amat memperhatikan para teman-teman mereka, yang terkadang disebut Hiruma dengan mereka yang bisa dipakai, membuat Mamori berpikir ulang, bahkan kagum. Hiruma memang selalu lembut, kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menyadarinya?

Dengan tenang, Mamori merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, lalu berharap ia dapat bertemu Yoichi tercinta di dalam mimpi.

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah, chapter 3 sih gak janji, paling klo ada waktu iseng lagi. ^^<strong>


End file.
